Evil Villan Showdown Island
Plot The villans from all the islands have united and are planning to take over the world, island by island! With only a stun gun and a few teleporter pads, can you stop the villand and save the day? Characters You Booga Betty Jetty Ratman Copy Cat Director D B.A.D. Agents Vince Graves Medusa Plant Monster Gretchen Grimlock El Mustachio Grande The Samurai Christopher Lumberjerks 1#-13# Professor Perken Dave the Delivery Man Athena Hydra Cebrus The Great Dark One Summary As you fly over the island, you get chased by a giant fin in the water. Just before you reach the shore, the fin is revealed to be Booga and jumps up into the air, hitting your boat. You are then launched across the island. You then fall into a rather large factory. In there, you find that you lost your map. The good news is that you found some teleporter pads and a stun gun. Just when you think you're safe from the shark,it jumps right into the building. A figure then appears and throws a disc similar to your teleporter pads. The disc hits Booga, and then a second after he vanishes.The figure then introduces himself as Dave the Delivery Man. He then explains that a few weeks ago, nearly every villan in poptropica came and took over the city. He then presses a red tile and the floor opens, revealing a man and a helicopter. The man introduces himself as Professor Perken and tells you that the helicopter will send you to any villan problem on the island. After that, he gives you the keys to the helicopter. You can now go on the helicopter. 'Part 2: Fangs and Vines' ''' '''If you choose "Hostial Hospital", you we'll be flew to a hospital. However, it will be covered in vines. When you enter, a familiar voice will call to you. it's Chrisptopher! Tuns out that he wasn't cured on the bonus quest! But he is covered in all sorts of plants. He then reveals he teamed up with the plant monster, ( which survived ) and now plans to vampirize the survivors in the hospital. He then attempts to attack, but he misses. Now you are playing a mini game where you must dodge him at the right time. After 5 successful dodges, he'll faint. You then throw on of your discs to send him away. All that's left to do is to stop the plant monster. While climbing up the hospital stairs, you'll be attacked by mega seeds. Jump over them, and after about 6 jumps, you'll face the Plant Monster. Because you destroyed most of it on Steamworks Island, it'll be weaker than last time. Do the same thing you did to the Hydra on Mythology Island. As soon as you defeat it, throw a disc to send it away. The survivors will cheer, and you'll be idmeedeatly teleported back t base. Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Sequel Island Ideas Category:Island Ideas